


Sneaking Around

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 Prompt - Pride</p>
<p>Emma and Regina are having a secret relationship and Emma has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

 

 

They were up just after six as usual.

Emma quickly dressed.

Regina still in her night dress accompanied her to the door.

They kissed goodbye. Instead of leaving Emma kissed her again, holding her tight.

They lingered in the embrace then Regina said. "What is it?"

"I want to stop this."

Regina pulled back to look at Emma's face. "What?"

Emma realised her mistake. "No not this," she waved a pointed finger back and forth between them. "This. The sneaking around. The coming over late and leaving early so no one sees."

"Emma you know what would happen if..."

"I don't care any more," Emma interrupted, taking Regina's hands in hers. "Do you love me?"

Regina hesitated in answering. It wasn't because she didn't know the answer, but because she was afraid of it. Love meant being open to so much possible pain. "You know I do. I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you," Emma smiled. There was such adoration in her eyes that Regina almost pinched herself. That someone could look at her like that had to be a dream. "And I'm proud of it. I'm proud to be with you."

"We've talked about this. People wouldn't understand. Your mother, your father, everyone else. They wouldn't accept this."

"I don't care any more. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want to walk down Main Street holding your hand. I want to dance with you at the Rabbit Hole and have a picnic in the park. I want people to know I love you, and that you truly are a better person than they think."

"I'm scared."

"I know. Me too. But together," Emma squeezed her hands. "Together Regina we can do anything."

Regina said nothing for a few seconds. Emma could see that she was processing, trying to work it through, trying to overcome her fear. Fear had dictated so much of Regina's life. Fear of rejection. Fear of abandonment. Fear of weakness.

"You love me?" Regina asked. "Really. You really love me?"

"Yes."

Regina got in close again and kissed Emma sweetly on the lips. "Okay. Come back to bed for an hour and we'll go get breakfast together."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

"I don't think I could sleep, I'm too excited."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Who said anything about sleep Miss Swan?"


End file.
